


Tell Me What You Want Until It Hurts

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Blink and you miss it), (sorta) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Magical Bondage, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They don't do this a lot; when they fuck it's mostly quick and rough. Punishing. Kisses tasting like blood, nails scratching down sides, marking each other, a silent, ‘we're both alive, we're here.’</p><p>Sometimes though, on special occasions, Derek lets Stiles take him apart. Lets Stiles pin him against the bed, fit his fingers inside until Derek's crying."</p><p>Or, a ficlet where Stiles makes Derek fall apart using his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want Until It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts), [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Negatives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668399) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Um. Can you excuse this for its kinkiness if I tell you this was written at two in the morning? I swear I'm normally not like this... Anyways, this is for three different people: LadyDrace, 'cause I shamelessly copied a thing from her A+ ficlet, [Jamie](http://okamiaki.tumblr.com) because they started talking to me about bamf!Stiles and it devolved into porn, and Emela because she introduced me to the wonderful world of bottom!Derek. 
> 
> **TL;DR** These three people are wonderful and I love them

_Tell me what you want_  
_Until it hurts_  
_I'll hang myself in lights_  
_And I will glow for you_

**\- Sambuka, Pierce the Veil**

-

They don't do this a lot; when they fuck it's mostly quick and rough. Punishing. Kisses tasting like blood, nails scratching down sides, marking each other, a silent, ‘ _we're both alive, we're here_.’

Sometimes though, on special occasions, Derek lets Stiles take him apart. Lets Stiles pin him against the bed, fit his fingers inside until Derek's crying.

It's Derek’s birthday today, the first one he's celebrated in fifteen years. That's what he tells Stiles at least, one day when they’re lying in bed together, drawing mindless patterns on each other's skin. Stiles thinks that must be a special occasion. Derek clearly thinks so too.

One minute Stiles is cleaning their plates, putting the leftover cake in the fridge, and the next he's pressed up against it, Derek pinning him there, holding him. He moans in surprise, fitting his mouth over Derek's, sucking on his tongue, biting down on his lip. Derek melts against him when Stiles threads his fingers through his hair and tilts his head to the side, sucking mark after mark into the skin, running his nose over Derek’s neck. He smiles when Derek shivers.

“Stiles,” Derek says, trembling against him as Stiles licks a path from the underside of Derek's jaw to the crook of his neck. “Stiles- Stiles, _Stiles_ I want- could you-”

He hums a positive response against Derek's skin, brushing his fingers down Derek's shoulders, over the small of his back, to the curve of his ass. Derek nearly collapses against him.

“Do you want my cock?” Stiles says as he bites on Derek's earlobe, “or my fingers?”

Derek chokes on his breath, drawing back, his eyes flitting over Stiles. He lingers on Stiles’ crotch before gazing at his long fingers. Stiles smirks; he's more than content to let Derek look.

“Your fingers,” Derek says, pupils blown wide. “Please, Stiles.”

Stiles pushes him over onto the bed, straddling Derek. He smiles when he feels Derek's bulge against his leg, presses down teasingly. Derek mewls, throwing his head back against the pillows. Stiles grins, carefully running his fingers down Derek's thighs, giving him a taste of what's to come.

“So responsive, so well-behaved,” he hums, biting on his lip when he sees Derek’s cock twitch. “Such a good boy.”

It's beautiful to see how red Derek gets every time Stiles says it, how his hips twitch up and he bites down on his lip like he's embarrassed, like he's ashamed of how hard it makes him. Stiles presses a finger into Derek's mouth, tugging his lip from his teeth, moaning when Derek sucks on it, hollowing his cheeks.

“Wanna hear all the sounds you make,” Stiles says, trailing his wet finger down Derek's abdomen as he rucks up with the other hand. Derek whimpers in the back of his throat, a small, vulnerable sound, and Stiles leans down to suck another mark into his neck, needing to claim Derek, to show Derek he's _Stiles’._

The muscles jump under his fingers and Stiles feels goosebumps already. He smiles against the skin of Derek's neck, his finger traveling further and further, until it's pressed under the waistband of Derek's jeans.

“So tight,” he murmurs, his finger stuck between the fabric and Derek's skin. He wriggles it, grinning when Derek's hips buck up as he scratches. “Why are they so tight, Derek?”

“For you,” Derek breathes out. Stiles dips his finger just a little lower, until the tip brushes against Derek's curls.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“To show you,” Derek says, pushing forward. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek; that just won't do. He smirks, sending a wave of magic Derek's way, pinning him to the sheets. Derek gasps, muscles straining as he tries to buck up but can't.

“Show me what, Derek?” Stiles asks, trailing his fingers up, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. There's already a wet patch on the front of Derek's boxers.

“My cock, my ass. Show you how ready I am for you, how much I want you.”

“Good boy,” Stiles says, pushing Derek's pants and boxers down. Derek gasps when the cold air hits his cock, muscles in his thighs bunching as he tries to push forward, cock jumping at Stiles’ words.

He brushes a hand reverently down Derek's body, down his neck, his stomach, his thighs. He feels Derek tense when he comes close to Derek's cock, but he ignores it, busy grabbing the lube from the night stand. He coats his fingers in it; he knows he'll need a lot, knows how they can get sometimes.

“Who am I, sweetheart?” Stiles murmurs, laying a slick finger against Derek's rim, just to make him feel the pressure. Derek's hole twitches, so desperate to have a part of Stiles inside him, to have Stiles fill him.

“Alpha,” Derek gasps, cheeks flushing as red as his eyes as he tries to get Stiles' finger inside. “Alpha, _please._ ”

Stiles can feel his cock jump at the words, driving his finger forward, watching as Derek tilts his head back, asking Stiles to claim him, and the sight’s so beautiful, so gorgeous, Derek's face going lax as Stiles works his finger in. Derek clenches down on the digit, eager to keep Stiles inside of him, to have Stiles fill him.

“So gorgeous,” Stiles whispers, transfixed as he watches another one of his fingers disappear inside Derek, hearing Derek moan and whimper for him, writhing against the sheets. “You're so beautiful, so _stunning_ , bearing down for your Alpha.”

Derek nods, mouth open and eyes shut as Stiles spreads his fingers apart, brushing them against where Derek's pulsing with need. He feels Derek press against his hold and tightens it a little, watching as Derek whimpers and pleads, for anything, for _Stiles._

“Do you want more?” Stiles asks, pressing his ring finger teasingly against Derek's rim. Derek nods eagerly, biting his lip before realizing Stiles had told him he wasn't allowed to do that, letting a long moan fall out of his mouth.

“You only have to ask,” Stiles says, pressing down a bit firmer, feeling Derek pulse around his fingers. “Just ask your Alpha, like a good boy, a good Beta.”

“Please,” Derek immediately says, words falling out of his mouth. He's striking like this, falling apart on Stiles' fingers, letting Stiles take him. “Please, Stiles, _Alpha_ , give me another finger.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Stiles grins, leaning down to watch as Derek sucks in another finger, muscles in his stomach straining as he tries to buck against Stiles’ hold, tries to fuck himself on Stiles' fingers, so eager, so ready for Stiles to fuck him.

He knows Derek's close to coming, sees it in the way his face scrunches up and his muscles all tense, so he stills his fingers, pulls them back until only the tips are still inside Derek, watching as Derek's eyes snap open in desperation and rage.

“Good boys only come when told,” Stiles says, reprimanding Derek, tutting as he scratches a line down Derek's stomach with his other hand. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking when Derek groans. “You're a good boy, aren't you?”

Derek nods, frowning at being denied, mouth hanging open as he brings himself back from the edge. But that won't do.

“Aren't you?” Stiles asks again, firmer this time, fully pulling his fingers out of Derek's hole, watching it clench down on nothing, suddenly so empty.

“Yes, Alpha,” Derek breathes, _begs._ “I'm a good boy, please, give me your fingers, your cock, your tongue, _anything._ ”

Stiles stops at that, three fingers tentatively breaching Derek again. They have a vibrator in a box under their bed, one that can make Derek scream for hours if used correctly. He decides against it; he wants to see Derek fall apart and he wants to do it himself. Wants to see Derek fall apart for him and him alone.

“You can take one more,” Stiles says when he's filled Derek again, purposefully ignoring Derek's prostate, but Derek doesn't seem to mind, face filled with bliss. He brushes another finger against Derek's hole. Derek shakes his head, gasping and throwing it back against the headboard. “You're being so good for me, Derek. You're such a good boy.”

Derek's body arches when Stiles presses a fourth finger into him, muscles bunching and flexing, moaning as Stiles fills him.

“That's it, sweetheart,” Stiles says, shushes, biting his lip to stifle a gasp when he drives four of his fingers into Derek. He leans down to lick the sweat off Derek, his tongue trailing over Derek's thighs. His lips twist up into a smile when Derek whimpers.

“What's that, sweetheart? I can't hear you.”

He crooks his finger, fleetingly pressing down on Derek's prostate as he bites down on the soft skin on the inside of Derek's thigh.

“Please, Alpha, _please_!” Derek screams when Stiles sucks a mark into the skin, watching as it fades and pulls his fingers out. Derek's hole twitches and he throws his head back against the pillow, gasping for air.

“Please what, sweetheart?” Stiles whispers, running his nose up Derek's leg until it's in the crook of his thigh, breathing in Derek's clean smell. He smiles. Derek's so good for him, always keeping clean, making sure he's ready for Stiles. “Good boys only get things if they ask nicely.”

He presses a finger into Derek again, careful not to stimulate Derek too much. Derek clenches down on it, so eager to he filled, so needy for his Alpha.

“Please let me come, Alpha,” Derek whines when Stiles presses a finger against his perineum, pushing against the mental hold Stiles has on him, eyes burning red.

“I will,” Stiles says as he stares down at Derek, who’s flushed red entirely, completely bared to Stiles. It takes his breath away, knowing Derek trusts him this much. “Eventually. Because you’re such a good boy for me, my beautiful Beta. Love the sounds you make, love the way you beg. You do that a lot, don’t you? Such a good Beta for his Alpha.”

Derek keens under him, hips trying to push forward every time Stiles praises him. Pre-come drips onto his stomach and Stiles leans down to lick it up. Derek’s hips twitch upward, trying to get some friction against his neglected cock, but Stiles sends a stronger wave of magic through him, pinning him down. His heart pounds faster when he feels the yield of those powerful muscles under his tongue. He knows he almost has Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek breathes when Stiles works a second finger into him. “Stiles, Alpha, need you so much, want you to come inside me, fill me up until my belly’s swollen.”

Derek tries to spread his legs and Stiles lets him, laying a trail of kisses on Derek’s thighs, encouraging him to keep going.

“Need you to fill me, pin me down and claim me, need you to breed me.”

Derek keeps rambling, eyes screwed as he tries to fuck back onto Stiles’ fingers, taking them inside, his hole so empty, so needy. Stiles pushes a third finger in as a reward.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek roars, claws scratching against the headboard. Stiles hums against his thigh, searching out Derek’s prostate and firmly pressing down on it. Derek screams, arching off the bed.

“Come for me, Derek,” Stiles says, voice low and commanding, staring into Derek’s eyes. “Be a good boy for your Alpha and come.”

He sends a burst of magic through his fingers, punctuating each word with another wave and Derek _shouts_ , writhes on his fingers, body undulating as he comes in long stripes over both their stomach. Stiles pushes harder against Derek’s prostate, gathering more magic, dragging Derek’s orgasm out.

He can’t hold in his gasp when he sees that Derek’s wolfed out, eyes red and filled with tears, fangs biting into his lip.

“Stop,” Derek rasps, breathless, _powerless_ , as Stiles forces a second orgasm out of him. “’S too good, Alpha.”

Stiles swallows and takes his fingers out of Derek, quickly fisting them around his own cock, jerking himself off as he looks at Derek. He’s so beautiful like this, spent, covered in come and eyes closed as he rides the last wave of pleasure, tear streaks on his face.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispers, eyes flickering all over Derek’s body, like he doesn’t know where to look. “You’re so beautiful like this, Derek, you were so good for me, so amazing, I love you so much.”

Derek’s cock twitches valiantly against his thigh at the praise and the sight hits Stiles like a lightning bolt and then he’s coming, covering Derek in his come, repeating Derek’s name over and over until his voice is hoarse. He collapses against Derek, body heavy and sticky with sweat and come.

“We should clean,” he says after a while, when he’s caught his breath. Derek cracks open an eye, annoyed.

“Leave it like this,” Derek mumbles, pulling Stiles tighter against him and laying his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles instantly starts running his hand through Derek’s hair; a reflex. “’S good. Sleep now.”

“You and your wolfy instincts,” Stiles says plaintively, but he can already feel himself falling asleep in Derek’s embrace. He presses a kiss to Derek’s temple.

“Love you,” he murmurs, but Derek’s already sleeping, soft breaths puffing against Stiles’ skin. Stiles tightens his hold on Derek and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep surrounded by the sense of safety and home.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was an unusually porny fic. Please forgive me baby Jesus...
> 
> (Also please tell me what you thought? I'm kind of really insecure about my smut writing skills...)
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a Tumblr too? Feel free to prompt me or talk to me or whatever you want to do with this info ^^](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
